Oeuf
sp00ky mature condent -- S V E R R E -- w h a t h a v e w e c r e a t e d Subject 17 is a result of genetic and psychological experiments. Information below may be disturbing to some viewers. It is a monster. Appearance and Biology Coloration Subject 17 takes after its SkyWing genetic donors heavily. Its scales are deep red, a shade between beautiful velvet and dried blood. These scales are rather dull, reflecting little to no light. Its underscales are an off-white or ivory color, with the same dullness of its main scales. Its horns are black, as are its claws and spikes. Interestingly, the inside of its mouth is black as well, with a pale pink tongue. Its teeth are bright white. Subject 17 has bright blue eyes, brighter than a fireborn SkyWing's eyes. Physique It has a very angular body, and a general build similar to a HiveWing or SkyWing. It has a narrow waist and its ribs can easily be counted, despite its apparent health. Its legs are long, yet muscular, and its claws are serrated. Its horns are mostly straight, although they curve inwards 2/3 of the way up and then curve outward again. Its spikes vary in size, and are longest on the base of its skull. Its teeth are also serrated and extremely hard to break or dull. Subject 17 is wingless. Biological Factors Eyesight: Excellent. It can spot movement from up to half a mile away. Smell: Excellent. It can smell strong scents for up to 1/3 of a mile. Hearing: Fantastic. It has better hearing than a TempestWing. Touch: Below average. It has a poor sense of touch and mainly registers pain. Muscle: Excellent. It is as strong as a MudWing. Its muscles are strongest in its jaw, legs/talons, and tail. Digestive: Excellent. It has been observed to be very energy-efficient, and its body finds a use for almost everything in the food we give it. Skeleton: Above average. Its skeleton is slightly more durable than an average dragon's. Healing: Excellent. It has faster regenerative capabilities than any known dragon. Broken bones will mend in moments, and burns will heal almost instantaneously. Other: It cannot reproduce. It is not completely fireproof, although it does have some resistance to flame. Its claws are semi-retractable. Its genes consist of Fireborn SkyWing, HiveWing, various animus dragons, Panther, Crowned Eagle, and Devil Worm DNA. Ability Notes Pyrokinesis Its pyrokinesis is its most formidable ability. It can incinerate a dragon with a glare. This ability burns its scales, but it doesn't seem to care. Healing Factor It can heal in seconds from any injury, as long as it doesn't kill it first. For example, it can heal a broken leg or severe burn in moments, but if it were to be stabbed in the heart, it would die before its regenerative abilities could take over. Strength It is as strong as a MudWing, possibly stronger (it has overpowered a MudWing before). Its muscles are strongest in its legs, talons, and jaw. It can deliver a crushing bite or rip through scales. Semi-Retractable Claws Its claws can retract so only 1/3 of them are visible. This appears to cause some harm to it, although it doesn't seem to care. When its claws are retracted, it can walk fairly silently. Its own powers harm it, but it continues to voluntarily use them. Why? Personality and Psychological Notes General Personality Subject 17 is generally neutral. It will put up with most training exercises thrown at it, and can complete most of them (almost) flawlessly. If it refuses to perform an exercise, DO NOT FORCE IT TO. It WILL kill if it is agitated. It believes it is superior to all beings, and could quite possibly believe it is a god of some sort. It has almost no empathetic skills. It seems to enjoy killing and gravitates toward any source of heat. It talks with a condescending tone and a slight hiss. Mental Advantages Overall, its intelligence would be considered above average. It can plan an attack quite well, as long as it is the only soldier. It has excellent memory and can recall most events in its life with about 90% accuracy. Mental Disadvantages It quite possibly has a god complex, believing it is superior to all beings. This causes it to underestimate opponents in training, although it can usually overpower them with brute strength. It also has psychopathic tendencies, lacking almost (if not all) empathetic abilities. It cannot work with others at all. It sees almost everything as an enemy. It enjoys seeing fear and causing destruction. Historical Records Note 01 The subject hatched in a blaze of flame. Its eggshell caught fire and melted around it. Note 02 The subject nearly killed its counterpart. Fortunately, it seems its counterpart has superior regenerative abilities. Note 03 It has already begun to demonstrate pyrokinetic abilities. It burnt Bonetail's tail to a crisp. I guess he lives up to his name now, ha ha. Note 04 It has begun training exercises. It is showing incredible physical prowess. Note 05 It has begun growing at an exceptional rate. We expect it will double its size this year. Note 06 It has disobeyed direct orders to not kill. It was punished severely. Note 07 It has been listening. It can speak. Note 08 It appears to be undergoing a rebellious phase. It is being punished accordingly, but it seems to be retaliating. Note 09 It is in solitary confinement. Its cell radiates head and we can hear it screaming. Note 10 It won't stop s c r e a m i n g Note 11 We released it from confinement and it has doubled in size once more. It is now the size of a full-grown dragon. Note 12 It has named itself Sverre. We do not know where it got that name. Note 13 It disemboweled three dragons yesterday. It spread the poor souls' entrails across the hallway and walls. It seemed pleased with itself. Note 14 It grew another foot taller. Judging by recent medical analysis, it has stopped growing. Note 15 It has begun to show symptoms of the common cold. It should heal within a day. Note 16 Symptoms have gotten worse. The subject's internal temperature has dropped significantly and it sleeps most of the day. It is evident its healing powers do not work with diseases. Note 17 The subject has refused to eat or drink for four days. It is being watched over by our best doctors, but we fear it is dying. Note 18 It has recovered completely. It has been cleared for more testing. Note 19 We are beginning to test its regenerative powers. They are incredible. Note 20 It appears its powers cannot save it from death- we were able to bring the experiment back from the grave, however, with a successful heart replacement. Tests of its regenerative abilities are being cancelled. Note 21 Since it was brought back, its pyrokinetic powers have grown exponentially. The fires it produces have become hotter. Note 22 Its fate is undecided. It is too dangerous to be used as a soldier, but we cannot kill it. It is a threat we cannot eliminate. this is why dragons shouldn't play god. help us Category:Dj's garbage